The invention relates to a method for increasing the torque of a pretensioned spring which is arranged around a rotary body having a longitudinal axis and to a use of the method. Methods for the increase of torques of pretensioned springs are known. In this context, for example, there is provision for arranging the pretensioned spring around a rotatable shaft. Both ends of the pretensioned spring are in this case fixed to stops which belong to the rotatable shaft. It is often desirable, in these circumstances, for the pretensioned spring mounted in this way to be rotated over a first angular travel without the action of force. After a maximum of one full revolution of the rotatable shaft, one end of the spring is brought onto a stop which, as a rule, is to be assigned to a housing part. When the rotational movement is subsequently continued, an increase in the torque occurs due to the action of a force which is higher than the pretensioning force of the spring. This method has the disadvantage, however, that the pretensioned spring can execute only at most one full revolution without the additional action of force, before an increase in the torque then occurs. In the art, however, it is often desirable for the pretensioned spring to complete a plurality of full revolutions before an increase in the torque occurs. It is not possible, however, to fulfill these desires by means of the known devices.